


Whole Again

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence Wearing Graves' Clothes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Mary Lou Barebone - Freeform, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Understanding Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: Requested Gradence fluff where Credence likes the way Graves smells so he steals his scarf, etc. when he's gone.He loves the smell, kind of musky, warm. It’s safe, and Credence feels good and watched over when he’s snuggled up close to his bed or his coat, or anything of his that Graves leaves behind, still carrying that smell that  he associates with safety and purely Percival.





	Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KonaKona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKona/gifts).



Credence can’t help himself, it’s become a little obsession by now. Everytime Mr. Graves leaves for work, or he’s spending the day out (Credence doesn’t like going out, he hates the stares and the cold now that winter is here) getting groceries or treats for Credence, Credence hops off of the couch and climbs into Graves’ bed, curling up under the soft covers, breathing in his shampoo and aftershave, the cologne he’s always wearing. He loves the smell, kind of musky, warm. It’s safe, and Credence feels good and watched over when he’s snuggled up close to his bed or his coat, or anything of his that Graves leaves behind, still carrying that smell that he associates with safety and purely Percival.

He thinks it’s embarrassment, maybe a little guilt and fear, but he won’t tell Mr. Graves. He doesn’t let him know that he falls asleep with Graves’ scarf wrapped around his own neck, or that he could curl up against his chest and never feel unsafe again. Graves doesn’t know, and Credence intends to keep it that way.

He wants to believe that Percival wouldn’t react poorly, but Credence can’t imagine the look of disappointment or disgust on his face because of something Credence did. He couldn't bare it, so he just doesn’t say anything.

One morning, Credence can’t sleep. It’s early, before the sun is even up, the room is chilly and Credence is nestled under the heavy blankets Graves got for him. He was up almost all night, restless and fitful. Everytime he would close his eyes he could hear Mary Lou, cursing him, grabbing him, beating him. He woke up in cold sweats, body shaking like mad. He didn’t try to sleep after that. He just wanted Graves, wanted him to wake up and hold him. He craved Graves to just hold him and whisper things against his skin, but he wouldn’t bother him like that, so he stayed quiet. 

After ages of laying there, he finally climbs out of bed. He tiptoes down the hall, all of the lights still out and the fireplace down to embers from the night before. He peeks into Graves’ room but it’s empty, bed already neatly made. Graves uses his magic for almost all of his little tasks like that, but the only thing Credence has managed to actually do with magic is break a mirror. 

He hesitates for a moment before he crosses the room, the wood floors are still chilly under his feet. He grabs his scarf that he leaves slung over his bedpost and wraps it around his neck, pulling it up high and then he climbs onto the bed, hugs his knees up to his chest and just closes his eyes. He’s so tired and he just wants to sleep, he just wants Graves. He lays down, staying on top the covers so he can smooth it out easily later. He presses his face into his pillow and breathes in, pretends he’s laying with Graves with his head on his chest. He breathes evenly and when he keeps his eyes closed he doesn’t hear or see Ma. 

He doesn’t even realize he’s fallen asleep until he hears the familiar creak of Graves’ door and Graves toeing off his shoes. Credence blinks drowsily, too slow to realize what’s happening. 

“Credence?” Graves asks, standing in the doorway. He has his big coat on, a bag slung over his arm. There’s tiny drops of water clinging to his clothes and his hair, meaning it’s probably snowing out. He’s grown his beard out a bit since it’s gotten colder, and Credence thinks it looks nice. “Are you okay?”

Credence’s brain catches up then and he sits bolt upright, the scarf falling away from his face. He thinks about lying, saying he was cold, something, anything, but lying is a sin. He gapes at him instead, words lost on him. 

“Credence?” he asks again, setting the bag down on the dark wood bookcase by his bedroom door. He sounds worried and he looks it too, telltale creases in his forehead.

Credence stammers, a indignant croak working its way out of his throat. Still, he can’t think of a single thing to say, nothing that would be truthful and not let his entire secret leak out. Nothing that would spare Credence his sanity or save him from the certain disappointment and disgust from Graves.

Graves crosses the room in a few swift steps. “Credence, what’s wrong?” Graves reached out and Credence flinched back. “What happened?”

He was going to be angry. How couldn’t he be?

“Credence.”

“I- it.. I’m sorry,” Credence whined, curling up small.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Credence,” Graves says honestly, like he could possibly know. “Just tell me what’s wrong?”

Credence audibly whines, shrinking into himself. “I couldn’t sleep,” Credence says softly. “I just.. You weren't here.” 

“I know, I had to run into town, I’m sorry,” Graves frowns and it hurts Credence’s chest, because he doesn’t understand. Doesn’t he see him curled up in his bed, wearing his clothes? “I’m here now.” Graves climbs onto the bed, right up to Credence’s side and he can practically feel the remaining chill radiating off of him, he can smell his cologne. 

Credence wants to move into his side, nestle up against him like he does his bed or his jacket. He just wants him to hold him and make him feel whole again. 

“Come here,” Graves hushes and Credence moves before his brain even catches up. He presses himself to Graves and he wraps his arms around Credence, strong and warm and comforting. 

“I was in your bed,” Credence murmurs even as he’s sinking into Graves’ hold, letting his eyes flutter closed and letting himself just breathe, breathe in Graves. “And I had- had your stuff.”

He feels Graves chuckle, little reverberations thrumming through his chest. Credence shifts slightly and his head rests against Graves’ chest, where he can hear his heart, strong and steady. It made Credence’s beat a little steadier too, feeling safe and like warmth had just washed over him. “You do it almost everyday, Credence, believe me, I would have told you by now if I minded.”

Credence instantly went still, face going hot. How long had he known? “How...?” Credence croaked. 

Graves smiled. “Credence, you’re amazing, but you aren’t very sneaky or subtle.”

Credence flushed a little darker and Graves outright laughed, jostling Credence a bit. “I’m sorry,” Credence said softly, not daring to look up at him. His face was hot all over.

“Don’t be, it’s fine,’ He chuckled, pulling Credence even closer, running a hand through his hair over and over, so gently. “It’s alright. You could have told me, though. I won’t ever be angry with you Credence, you just have to ask.”

Credence nodded a bit. “Will you just hold me?”


End file.
